Fingertips
by WonderlandSyndrome
Summary: Maybe Aeons need a bit of mortal affection every now and again too. - Shiva/Yuna drabble


**Pairing:** Shiva/Yuna **Time Setting:** Post-X **Rating/Warning:** M/Heavy lesbian content, human/aeon pairing, altered time line

Set in a reality where the Aeno survived the final battle, but Tidus did not.

* * *

It has not even been a full year since Tidus left her, but to Yuna, it has felt like an eternity.

More often than not, she spends her free time away in her room, refusing to see many people. During these times, she stays in the company of the Aeons. They didn't talk at her like most others. They just sit there, or stand there, or crouch there, and listen. _Really _listen, as she talks about her worries for Spira, about building plans that have been put on hold, how they desperately need to raise more funds. Sometimes, Yuna doesn't talk at all, and they all enjoy the silence together, until Yuna falls asleep, and the Aeons will take turns to watch over her.

A few nights ago, a drunk vowed to never drink again, after failing to realise that Valefor perched on the balcony was not an alcoholic hallucination.

From time to time, they play board games together: Normally up to four play, and others watch, sometimes moving game pieces around the grid for Those who do not have proper hands to do so. Mindy seems to like them the most, especially if She wins, smile turning smug as the dice rolls in Her favour. Ifrit doesn't really have the patience for them, and Yuna teases Him when He sulks over His loss. During all this fun however, Yuna can't help but notice that Shiva prefers to sit out and stay on the bed, watching the summoner with glassy eyes that hardly blink.

Yuna cares for and, yes, even admires and adores the Aeons, these unearthly beasts that tend to her selflessly, but the Ice Queen is the one who fascinates her the most. She is very different to the others, in more ways than one. And Her beauty; there are no words for that.

Lulu had once told Yuna that she heard of Aeons taking on different forms in different worlds, and that They are not always called Aeons by others. Sometimes, the change is not so extreme, but you can never be too sure. She had even heard that, somewhere, Shiva takes the form of twins. Yuna doesn't think that she could handle two of Shiva, but she is sure that any vision of the Goddess would be amazing to look at.

Yuna likes the way Shiva appears to her: willowy, unblemished, with a confident way of standing. She likes the way Her silky hair is styled into twisted ropes, tumbling down over her shoulders and back. She likes the way Her skin seems to glitter with ice crystals, creating sheens of light along the curves of Her body. She likes the way Her eyes, two chips of midnight blue crystal, seem to melt when She smiles, liquefying into pools of shimmering ice-water.

Yet, although Yuna admires Shiva, the girl usually feels uneasy around the Aeon. She is powerful, of course, able to kill anyone and anything with a cold snap of Her fingers, but it wasn't that Yuna found unsettling. No. It was how _human_ the creature appeared to be that scared the summoner.

Her form was not monstrous like many of the Others, and if one were to overlook Her shade of blues and Her towering stature, they would see the beauty of a true lady underneath. Sometimes, when it's just Shiva in her chambers, Yuna is allowed to play with the Goddess's hair. The summoner enjoys every moment of it, letting her nimble fingers glide through the curls of cyan like white fish in the sea. But if she tugs too much, Shiva would pull Her head away a little, just like any person would react.

At night, Yuna would often get a cold shudder, and wake up to find Shiva sitting close to the girl, letting Her own fingers run through brunette tresses as her fellow Aeons slept around them. Before, Yuna would just lay there, staring, a little scared, but now she is used to it, letting Shiva crawl under the covers with her, braving the chill as long arms embrace her in an almost loving way.

Maybe Aeons need a bit of mortal affection every now and again too.

And now, Yuna finds herself bare and freezing, laid out on the messy bed sheets under the immortal woman, shuddering with the cold and with bliss as arctic hands travel down her arms, her chest, her belly, her hips, all the way down her legs to her feet, leaving trails of frost to melt against her flesh.

It is almost sub-zero, and it's burning her, but she silently begs for more, her own hands reaching skyward to caress, squeeze soft breasts, to pull out hair ties to have curls cascade down towards her like a waterfall. She gives out a lusty moan now as Shiva lows Her body a little lower, hips now grinding together with no real rhythm.

Yuna's lips bleed from the kisses, as if she had ripped her mouth away from an icicle, but still Shiva explores even more, a chilly tongue licking around the shell of a ear, down the hallow of the summoner's neck, her collarbones, to her pert breasts, and her hard, tightened nipples, white, fogged breath dancing along the surface of the young girl's body.

Fingers, long nails, (or are they more like claws?) glide up the inside Yuna's thighs, until they find curls and wet folds, rubbing with the lightest of touches. As deadly as those fingers are, the girl rolls her pelvis up with need, and groans breathlessly in thanks as they press inside, sliding in and out with ever increasing speed.

It feels like the moment could last forever, but also for no time at all, and Yuna now finds herself trying to catch her breath, frosty droplet clinging to her lashes. She feels more naïve then she ever did before, weaker, more mortal - and as a gentle hand cradles her flushed cheek - warmer than any being ever was, or will ever be again.


End file.
